Image Problem
Image Problem is the sixth episode of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot One day on a mission Henry and Ray were on a mission as usual when of a sudden there was no crime happening what so ever so both Henry and Ray decided to head back to Henry's house but as soon as they did Henry started to scream when Ray wasn't looking. Ray looked behind and was wondering where Henry was at. Ray couldn't find Henry anywhere so he soon ran back Henry's house and couldn't look for Henry anywhere soon he arrived back to Henry's house and told everyone that Henry was lost and he didn't even know where he was at both soon Charlotte and Jasper got very mad at Ray for making Henry go missing as they both left to go home. The next following day Charlotte and Jasper were at school and they had to lie to the teacher about Henry not showing up so they don't find out what happened to him. Soon in class the teacher called each student as she was done checking down Jasper she soon called for Henry. Henry, Henry isn't here asked the teacher? Charlotte and Jasper didn't know what to do or say when suddenly they all heard a voice that they remember. It was Henry he was standing at the classroom just starring at the room. Charlotte and Jasper were shocked. Later that day Charlotte and Jasper both decided to talk to Henry and ask him what happened with him and Ray. Henry just told them nothing and soon walked away, meanwhile at Henry's house Henry Charlotte and Jasper arrived and Ray was shocked to see them and he too had to ask Henry what happened when they were out fighting crime. He soon asked Henry and Henry said the same-thing yet again like he did to Charlotte and Jasper he told him nothing and he was tired so he just walked away and suggested to Ray that he and Henry should go fight some crime as Captain Man and Kid Danger. Ray and the others were shocked and asked why since there wasn't any crime happening yet, Later that day Charlotte was working on the computer at Henry's house looking for crime and trying to figure out what is wrong with Henry and why is he acting like weird, Ray came in too and was wondering why Henry was acting weird as well, but all of a sudden Henry shows up and asked Charlotte to leave so he can talk to Ray for a moment. Soon she left and the two guys were left alone, Henry asked Ray the same question like he asked before. Ray soon told Henry that he couldn't go because no one is commenting a crime at the moment so Henry tries to seduce Ray to convince him to arrange a mission with he and him, but Ray who resists to the occasion, rather scared by it all. Henry fails to do so, but Charlotte and Jasper come in and stumble upon the scene, and when Charlotte sees Henry trying to kiss Ray, she is outraged and heartbroken and Ray tries to explain while Jasper congratulates sarcastically on Henry's behavior as he laughs to himself as everyone leaves the man-cave Ray apologizes for the incident to both Charlotte and Jasper, and then citing Henry's strange behavior and he tells them they should go help the turtles who saw a guardian and it was protected by the shredders minions for some reason so they had to contact Ray Charlotte and Jasper. Meanwhile when Ray Jasper and Charlotte head back to Henry's house, they find the computer and everything destroyed. Henry seems the likely culprit. He shows up to meet them, still wanting to go to fight crime with Ray after looking at each other having no choice, they go. They were ready to fight, Ray and Henry go to the Turtles, but Henry pushes the tube open and tries to destroy the man-cave by pulling the plugs and smashing the computer. Charlotte notices and goes to the man-cave to see what the problem is. Meanwhile the Turtles see Ray come and soon they told him that they got to free Henry to which Ray was confused and Donatello Leo Mike and Ralph soon told him that Henry was captured by The Shredder and his minions this whole time. They also told Ray that the other Henry that he Charlotte and Jasper were with was a clone created by The Shredder to destroy him and Swellview. Soon Charlotte sees Henry which she didn't know it was the clone from The Shredder so she went to confront him and he soon punched her out cold. The Shredder sends his minions and himself to attack Ray and the turtles and which they do fight and soon Ray and the turtles win Donatello soon explains that Henry is trapped inside of the Guardian and they have to get him out and the only way they can do so is to make a clone of Henry to fool the Guardian into thinking he made a mistake he soon fell for it and Henry was free at last soon Henry wakes up still dressed up as Kid Danger and asked what was going on the the turtles told him what happened. Henry suggests that they go back to Henry's house and defeat the clone of himself, everyone agrees and they all go back. Meanwhile the clone Henry still destroying the man-cave where the real Henry Ray and the turtles were confronting the clone and soon the clone grabbed the real Henry and was about to kill him to which Ralph sliced him in half Henry soon thanks Ralph. Back in the main-cave Ray told everyone that the Polymorphic Clone Henry didn't fool him since the real Henry wouldn't try to seduce him since Ray is a ladies man, but then the real Henry pretends to seduce Ray but as a joke but Charlotte stops him resulting everyone to laugh. Trivia * This episode introduces several "firsts" for the series. * The first time a Polymorphic Clone is used * The first time someone or something lures one of the heroes into a trap by not commenting a crime in Swellview. * The first appearance of the Guardian. * This episode marks the beginning of what is informally known as "Pick on Henry Week". * This is the only episode where Ray has to fight crime all by himself with the Turtles. * This episode was based off the Code Lyoko episode Image Problem.